


What Was Lost

by Light1108



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, keychain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: As Yu and Ayumu go home Yu notices she's lost something important.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	What Was Lost

“Yu, are you ready?” Ayumu asked while she stood in front of the clubroom door.

Yu glanced up from the table where her note book was resting, “Nearly, just finishing up today’s log.” Yu then looked back to her notebook and continued writing “You know you don’t have to wait for me Ayumu”. 

“I know but I want to.” Ayumu shook her head and walked over to her friend, “You don’t have to do that now, you could write it when we get home.”

Yu shook her head while she continued to write “I can’t wait! Once I get home I need to finish composing Kasumi and Setsuna’s songs for their next lives.”

Ayumu gave her friend a weary smile, she’s happy to see Yu continuing to work her hardest for the club but wished she would take it a bit easier. “Okay. But don’t put too much pressure on yourself.” Ayumu told Yu in a stern voice.

Yu made a noise that sounded like she was agreeing to what Ayumu had told her. After a few more minutes Yu had placed her pen down and picked up her notebook, “I’m ready, I’ll double check what I put while we walk to the station.” Yu said with a smile.

Ayumu couldn’t help but roll her eyes as Yu picked up her bag. “Fine. But once we leave school you’re not allowed to do anymore work and we’re just going to talk and relax.”

Yu paused but then nodded, “Sounds good!” Yu responded. Ayumu brightened up at her answer, they finished gathering their belongings and made their way out of the club room.

After Yu locked the club room and placed the key in her pocket, she pulled out her note book and began to read through it, making sure she had written down everything she needed to. 

As it was after school and most of the students had left, the halls of Nijigasaki were relatively quiet providing the pair a peaceful walk through the school. As they walked through the entrance hall Yu stopped to finish the last page of the log.

Ayumu waited patiently as Yu placed her bag on the ground and put the notebook inside however after putting her notebook away Yu noticed something important was missing. She rapidly looked around the floor where her bag was and then quickly searched the interior as she began to panic more and more .

“Is everything okay?” Ayumu asked as she rushed over to see why her friend began to act the way she was.

Yu looked at her friend trying to hide her internal panic “U-um…. I t-think I might have left something in the clubroom.” Yu leapt off the floor “I’m going to run back to the club room quickly and find it.”

Ayumu looked at Yu confused “Can’t you just find it tomorrow?”

“N-no way. I need to find it now! I’ll be back in a couple minutes!” Yu hastily said as she ran off back through the school to the clubroom leaving her bag and a confused Ayumu behind.

“Please, please, pleeease be there!” Yu internally pleaded as she dashed through the halls of the school back towards the club room. “What if it isn’t!? Where else could it be!?” Yu then shook her head trying not to think about the possibility of not finding it.

Yu was thankful the halls were still empty as they were a few minutes so she was able to get back to the clubroom quickly and without any trouble. Yu hastily pulled out the key to the room and unlocked the room.

As soon as the door was unlocked Yu rushed in and started to search the room, a couple minutes passed and Yu’s search was becoming more rapid and panicked “Ahhhh, where is it!” Yu whined.

After a couple more minutes Yu’s search slows down as she starts to stare at the ground “I can’t lose it…” Yu sniffed as tears began to prick the corners of her eyes.

“Need some help?” Yu looked up to see Ayumu standing behind with a concerned look.

Yu quickly shook her head “No, No! I’ll find it, you don’t need to trouble yourself!”

“But it will be quicker if I help so what are you looking for?” Ayumu look at Yu with a weary smile waiting for her friend to respond.

Yu looked away from Ayumu with a guilty expression until she eventually relented “It’s… It’s the blue rabbit keychain you made me… I’m sorry I lost it!” Yu loudly exclaimed as her face took on a slight blush at admitting what she’s been so worked up about.

Ayumu cocked her head to the side “That’s what this is about? We could have just looked for it tomorrow” Ayumu started to look around the room as Yu continued her near frantic search, “Or if we don’t find it I can just make you another one.”

“N-no, you don’t need to do that! I don’t want you to spend time because I lost it and…” Yu trailed off.

“And?” Ayumu prompted.

Yu stopped searching and looked at her friend “And… I don’t want a new one. That one is really important to me, it was the first thing you ever made for me and I’ve always treasured it.” Yu sighed.

“Also… a new one would mean we wouldn’t match anymore,” Yu said glancing at the pink rabbit hanging from the side of Ayumu’s bag as her face turns a light shade of red. “So.. I really, really need to find it.” With that said Yu gets back to searching but this time a bit more subdued.

Ayumu got a little embarrassed but also touched at hearing how much the keychain meant to Yu so she continued to help her friend search the room. After a couple more minutes Ayumu starts to search underneath the table in the room until she sees a small blue object.

“Yu! I found it!” Ayumu yelled as she reached for the blue rabbit.

“Really!” Yu yelped excitedly as she ran over to Ayumu who was standing up who then presented the keychain to Yu.

“It looks like the strap broke. I should be able to fix it when we get home.” Ayumu says with a kind smile as she sees the relieved expression on Yu’s face.

“If it’s not too much trouble.” Yu said as she reached for the rabbit which she began to hold tightly.    
  
Ayumu was pulled into a hug “Thank you so much Ayumu!” Yu whispered as a big smile appeared on her face.

“I’m just glad we found it, I didn’t realise how important it is to you.” Ayumu said as she returned her friend’s hug.

“You gave it to me so of course it’s really important to me…” Yu murmured into Ayumu’s shoulder. The pair remained in each other's embrace for a short while with neither wanting to let go.

Until Yu remembered the time, “Oh! We need to go or we’ll miss the last train home!”

“Ah we lost track of time!” Ayumu said joining Yu in a slight panic. They quickly gathered their bags and Yu double checked the keychain was safely secured in her bag before they ran back through the school and to the train station.

Once they finished running they managed to get on board one of the last trains running to the station they need to go to. As they relaxed and caught their breath on the train Yu discreetly opened her bag and pulled out the keychain and just looked at the charm with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write. Last month it was revealed the reason Ayumu is really into sewing and craft work is because when they were younger she made her and Yu matching rabbit Keychains and Yu loved it so much she kept doing it, which was just adorable! So in Yu-cord we talked about the idea Yu loses hers and she tries to find it and the idea sounded like it could be some fun and cute fluff which I think it was!
> 
> I love these two dorks they're just too cute together.
> 
> Anyway thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
